This invention deals generally with engine generator sets and more specifically with the layout of the various engine generator components to reduce the size of the enclosure within which an engine generator may be operated.
Engine generator sets are much more common in our society than one would first suspect. Recreational vehicles frequently have them aboard in order to generate the power to run appliances and entertainment devices without running the much larger vehicle engine. Furthermore, virtually all emergency vehicles, other than police cars, also have independent engine generators for lights and other necessary equipment.
Because all equipment aboard such vehicles is actually competing for space, there is continuing effort to reduce the size of on-board engine generators, but such equipment has unique requirements. First, because the engine of the combination produces significant audible noise, they are usually installed in a sound insulated enclosure. However, since the engine requires combustion air and generates exhaust gases and heat, there must be openings into the enclosure for cool air inlet and hot air and exhaust outputs. Furthermore, such engine generator sets are usually installed on the vehicles in such a manner that there is no access to the engine and generator from the top, from one side, or from either end of the engine generator axis. This leaves only one side and the bottom of the enclosure for access not only for cooling, but also for servicing. Since standard engine generator sets require axially air flow through a front mounted radiator, ducting must be added to the front of the set to pull air in, and that adds considerably to the length of the enclosure.
There is substantial benefit to be derived from an engine generator installation with a reduced length, provided there is no required increase in height or width of the enclosure.